Love's Influence on the Heart
by xvampirexkeroppix
Summary: My OC Mara is brought into the world of being a Nobody only through the power of a secret love. Axel and the Organization welcome their newest member with open arms.
1. Chapter I

_I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Just my OCs._

* * *

"That'll be 120 munny."

Said Huey as Mara took the ether from him.

"Have a good day." She says as she hands him 300 munny.

"But this-" "Keep the change kid, go buy yourself something nice." She interrupted.

"Thank you." he replied curtly. "Don't mention it. Just trying to be nice." Mara says pausing to turn and walk away.

She makes her way from the Market Place in a dead silence, until she gets to The Bailey. She hears a soft growl.

"Show yourself. Who's there?" She asks in the twilight-bathed staircase.

-No one answers- _ I could have sworn I heard something_.

While turning the corner she looks behind her to make sure that she is not being followed.

Still watching the ever-darkening corridor behind her, she bumps into something... Heartless.

Neoshadow Heartless to be exact. She backs away hoping that it won't attack. While backing up slowly she runs into another.

_Damn. Now what do I do? I'm surrounded_. Trying not to make any sudden movements, she thinks of an escape plan._ Aha! I've got it_.

She pulls her sketchbook from out of her bag slowly in order to not alert the Neoshadows of her presence.

Carefully, she raises her arm back to throw her sketchbook down The Bailey to advert the Neoshadows attention away from her.

Throwing the sketchbook a good 13 feet behind her, it lands with a loud smack! diverting the Heartless' attention for a few seconds, giving Mara a head start to escape

She quickly runs towards the end of The Bailey.

But not fast enough. The Heartless have realized that they have been tricked, and run after her.

Several Neoshadows lash out at her, just barely catching her heels. Defenseless without her weapon, the only thing she can do is run.

Nearing the end of the stairs she screams out for help, hoping to get someone's attention. Just as she steps off of the last step, the Neoshadows surround her once again. "Someone! Please help me!" She cries out frantically...

* * *

_So... this is my first fanfic... please reveiw_


	2. Chapter II

_Chapter II (Xigbar)_

_Well. Stay tuned for what will happen next._

* * *

Meanwhile..."Is that all you need today Merlin?" Asked Terra.

"Yes my dear, now run along home." Merlin told her.

She steps out of his house and into Leon. "What are you doing out here this early Leon?" She asked.

"I came to see if Cid was here." He paused. "You haven't seen him, have you?" He asks.

"No, not today. I've been busy with my mage lessons all day." She explained.

"Well, its an urgent matter. We've been having more reports of Heartless attacks, plus security is down a lot more than usual." He said worryingly.

"Well I'll have to be more careful when I go h-" Terra was interrupted.

"Someone! Please help me!"

"That sounded like Mara! Quickly Leon, she needs our help!"

Terra was already running before Leon even knew where the sound came from.

"Dammit! I said get away from me!" Mara cursed as she kicked at the Heartless surrounding her.

Rounding the corner of The Bailey going down the steps, Terra could see all of the Heartless at the bottom of the flight of stairs.

Mara was still struggling with the Neoshadows, when one of them grabbed her ankle while another grabbed her wrist.

"Aahh! I said get away!" Mara screamed again. "Mara?!" Terra called her hoping to get a response.

"Terra? I'm down here!" Mara said as she managed to shake the Heartless off her arm.

Terra was about to cast thunder when Leon ran past her, "Don't waste it. Use your magic in a closer range." He said whilst running down the steps.

"Okay." Terra said following him.

More Heartless had popped up, attacking Terra and Leon relentlessly as they made their way to the bottom.

Mara now surrounded by a horde of Neoshadows, is still trying to escape.

Two of them grab her arms while two more grabbed her free ankle.

_I can't die, not now... I have to tell HIM how I feel... _she thinks while crying desperately.

The Neoshadows completely engulf her, as she gets consumed in darkness.

_N-n-no I can't_... are her last thoughts before losing consciousness.

* * *

_Just so ya know this Terra is not BBS Terra. She is an OC I made She is 17 and she's Mara's sister. Well chapter Xigbar is done, on to Xaldin. Please reveiw :)_


	3. Chapter III

_So much drama..._

* * *

"No! That did not just happen!" Terra screams as the Heartless disappear.

Starting to cry, "I did not just lose my sister!" She was in denial.

"There was nothing we could do." Leon said snapping her back into reality.

"This is all your fault Leon!" She said, blaming him.

"If you wouldn't have told me to wait I could have saved her!" She continued.

"No. You would have angered the Heartle-" Terra interrupted by shoving him.

"You're the heartless one. She loved you." She said storming away.

Leon was speechless.

Terra starts to walk back home when, "I had no idea. Why didn't she tell me?"

Leon had been following her.

"Don't play dumb. You knew." Terra still angry with him.

"No- I didn't." He sounded upset.

"She didn't know how to talk to you." Her sadness began to sink in.

"Whenever I would visit after my studies, the only thing she would talk about was how you glanced in her direction whenever she was in the Market buying art supplies, and you would smile at her." She said as she looked off into the sunset.

"How long has it been since she liked me?" Leon asked breaking the silence.

"Ever since we lost our parents." She began to cry.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'll be here for you." He comforted her.

"I'm sure there's a way to get her back." He added.

"No. There's no way I'm getting her back. People don't just return from the darkness." She said between sobbing breaths.

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Vexen..._


	4. Chapter IV

_Well. On to the next chapter..._

* * *

Sometime later..."Well we just can't leave her..."

"She would just be another rookie to take care of, and I'm wasting my time with her."

"Hey! I think she coming to." I could hear people arguing, as began to stir from what seemed like an eternity of slumber.

"Hey. Come on. Can you get up?" I heard someone ask closely to me.

I had not yet opened my eyes, as someone shook me gently by the shoulders, bringing me out of my daze.

I opened my eyes to this stranger inches from my face, causing me to jump into action.

"Aahh! Who are you!" I said jumping back.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He paused.

"Do you mind me asking who you are?" He asked.

"Uhhh sure. If I could remember." I could not answer.

"Hehe get this. She doesn't even know her own name." Someone laughed behind me.

"Oh, can it Xigbar. It's not her fault! She's just a human right?"

Said the guy standing next to Xigbar.

"Actually, I think she might be one of us." Said Axel.

"Be reasonable Axel, she was a Nobody we would have been notified. And besides, she doesn't even smell like one." Someone beside Axel spoke up.

"I think we need to take her to the Superior." Said the mullet-ed guy.

"After all, Nobodies need purpose." Added the British blonde.

"What's a Nobody?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Hmmp, wouldn't you like to know." Xigbar commented sarcastically.

"Luxord, why don't you take her to Xemnas." Axel said shooting Xigbar a glancing look.

* * *

_More chliffhangers. I just love messing with ya... Hmmm I've noticed that my chapter numbers don't match the member. Ohh well_


	5. Chapter V

_What happens next?_

* * *

"Okay. Follow me." Luxord said motioning me towards him.

Then he stuck his arm out and materialized what looked like some portal.

"Stay close to me. Wouldn't want you to get hurt before you join the Organization." He said holding out his hand for me.

Reluctantly I took his hand, not knowing what lies ahead.

We passed through the portal, and we were horded by hundreds of monsters, but Luxord and I just keep pressing on like they were nothing.

We came upon larger monsters. "What are they?" I asked fearfully.

"Heartless. Neoshadows, not a force to be reckoned with, but never the less, nothing that I can't handle." He said attacking each one Heartless with one fell blow with cards.

After he defeated the last one, we had made it to the other side of the portal.

"The only reason they attacked, was you." He thought out loud. "Me?" I answered to his thought. "Yes, you don't have a cloak yet. They allow you to pass through the corridors of darkness while remaining unseen by Heartless and Lesser Nobodies."

We had entered to some place new.

It was a darkened empty city. No one else was around.

We walked in silence for sometime until we made our way to a bridge and a fortress on the other side.

"Wait here." Luxord ordered as he materialized another portal and entered.

As I waited I looked around. _Very empty and bleak, I hope this isn't where we'll be staying_.

I gazed in awe at all of the tall buildings, as I looked up, something caught my eye. A portal opening.

* * *

_Have I ended evey chapter with a chliffhanger so far?_


	6. Chapter VI

_I don't really know what to say._

* * *

"Axel!" I called out.

"Oh, so you remember my name, but you can't even remember your own?" He paused.

"Anyways, I'm glad you made it through okay." He continued.

"It would be awful it lose someone with so much potential." He said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" I questioned.

"Hmm, you'll find out soon enough." He said turning away quickly to step through the portal.

_ What just happened?_

"You. Come with me." turned to see yet another cloaked member of the 'Organization'.

This one had blue hair and a scar in the shape of an 'x' on his forehead.

He was rather intimidating.

I followed him to the portal from which he emerged. This journey was much quicker, and there were no Heartless.

We must have been close to our destination, we entered into a large circular room.

"Xemnas. This is the one Luxord reported." The member said breaking the silence.

"Yes. Saix, now leave us." He must be the 'Superior'. I thought while looking up at him.

"As you may know. I am Xemnas. I am part of a group, we call ourselves Organization XIII."

He paused gathering his thoughts. "Our mission is to gather the hearts of people who have lost their hearts to the Heartless, which I assume you have already met.

If you haven't figured this out already, you are a nobody. A person who has lost their heart to Heartless or either a Lesser Nobody.

You are the shell of a strong-hearted Somebody." He gave me time to think.

"We need you to fulfill our mission." Said Xemnas.

"I will give you a name based on your prior life, but as I can tell, you are very different from the others. And I cannot give you a name yet, since you have no memory of your life at all."

"You were not created by us, so you should have some of your memory. Nevertheless, we will find a way." He continued.

"Once you know your name I will give you a cloak and number." He finished.

There was an awkward moment of silence."All members are aware of your issue, and I have a solution to this problem... Ahh, Axel will you be so kind as to show our soon to be member to Namine?" Xemnas asked, but it seemed more like an order.

I had never even seen Axel enter the room.

"Fine" Axel grumbled. "Come with me." He said opening another portal.

"Ladies first." He said motioning me through.

This journey was slightly longer than the one to the throne room, and we had run into a few Heartless on the way. But it was nothing Axel's firepower could not handle.

* * *

_Onward to the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter VII

_Chapter Saix..._

* * *

On the other side of the portal was a large ornate mansion.

We walked through the large front gate into a withered courtyard and proceeded through the front door in silence.

"So I really hope that she can tell you your name." Axel said. "If not, we'll have to kill you."

I just stood there speechless.

After a few seconds of realization, "What are you saying Axel?" I asked still stunned.

"It means what it means. If Namine can't tell you your name, we'll have to kill you." He said repeating himself.

We stood in an awkward silence in the foyer of the mansion.

"Well, we better get going." He said smiling. We walked up the stairs to the left and to a door.

"Are you ready?" He asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure." I reply as he opens the door.

The room is very bright, almost blinding.

The white walls and floors are covered with sketches. Even the furniture in this strange room is white.

"'Hello. I'm Namine." A young girl said startling me out of my daze.

"Oh... I'm uhh..." "Is'nt that why we're here?" Axel said interupting my stammering.

"So why don't we get started?" Namine said, lightening the mood.

Namine pulled out two chairs from the corner for Axel and I.

With Namine at the head of the table, myself to the left and Axel sitting in his chair backwards next to me.

I was beginning to get a little clastrophobic. "Ok. I need you to close your eyes." Namine said glancing at me.

"Ok." I said closing my eyes. We were quiet for a moment.

Then Namine placed her hand on mine and a pencil in the other.

* * *

_This one was short._


	8. Chapter VIII

_Chapter Axel heheh_

* * *

"Now I need you to really concentrate." Said Namine.

"I want you to think about your past and write your name." She continued.

I pressed my eyes closed even tighter, to reach my past but it was no use.

I could hear Axel shuffling in his chair, breaking the little concentration I had.

"I can't. I just can't remember."

"Please, you have to try." She begged as she squeezed my hand.

I tried again. Thinking about what happened before I woke up.

It was nothing, darkness.

After a few seconds of nothingness, I saw shadows scurrying about.

Then I caught a glimpse of Neoshadows sinking in and out of the ground.

I could smell blood.

It was fresh.

My next vision was someone being attacked by the Heartless.

I come to the realization that this is me.

I can feel the fear and panic in my heart.

Then, my veiw switches to a younger girl with medium-length dirty blonde hair.

She seems very distraught, she has the same feeling of fear and panic as myself.

As she runs to the edge of the wall she says something.

"Mara."

I snap out of my dream and see that I have written my name on the paper.

* * *

_So... what do you think? _

_Please review_


	9. Chapter IX

_Chapter IX (demyx :P)_

* * *

"M-my name. I wrote me name." I stammered.

"Ha! You bet ya did!" Axel said happily as he picked me up out of my chair.

"You act as if it was you who wrote your name." I stated still in his arms.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked.

It was beginning to get a little awkward.

He sat me back down and turned around so I wouldn't see him blush.

"Should we report to... um 'Mansex'?" I was trying to remember his name.

Axel just kind of face palmed.

"Man. You've been hanging around Xigbar too much." He joked.

"Well. Let's go report back to Mansex." He said trying not to laugh.

"Just don't tell him that I said that." He turned serious.

Opening another dark portal, we return to the city.

We walk to the castle passing through the 'Lesser Nobodies'.

Dusks and Samurai were the ones among them.

When we reached the bridge, we stopped as we did before.

"You ready to learn your name?" Axel asked interupting the silence.

"Wait... didn't we just do that?" I asked, looking at Axel like he was crazy.

"Whatever it was that Namine showed you was your past life.

That was your true name.

"Xemnas will give you a new name, just as he did myself and the other members of the Organization." He explained as he opened yet another portal.

"Why didn't we just teleport into the circle room to begin with?" I asked.

"We've got to give them a chance to know we're here don't we?" He answered my question with another.

* * *

_Mansex... really Mara?... _

_References galore :D_

_Find out what happens next on Chapter Luxord!_


	10. Chapter X

_Chapter Luxord_

* * *

We enter through the portal and into the throne room.

There were 13 chairs, 5 of them were full.

Axel casually took him place in one of them.

I recognized most of the people sitting in front of me.

I stood in the center of the room; studying the "Nobodies" before me.

_Lets see... there Axel, Xemnas- umm Luxord and Demyx. I don't remember the others' names._

I thought as I studied the members.

"Here before you sits Organization XIII." Xemnas announced.

"Our mission is to fulfil Kingdom Hearts and you will obey your superiors as told." He ordered sternly.

"I will grant you the rank of XI."

"But- sir. Marluxia..." The blue-haired member spoke up.

"Marluxia was treasonous. He paid the full price for betrayal. Larxene and Roxas as well. Now enough of this matter. It will NOT be mentioned again!" Xemnas stated.

_Seems like a touchy subject, I better not mention those names_. I thought to myself.

Xemnas seemed annoyed by 'Scar's' comment.

I wonder what it was...  
The tension was thick in the air. So thick in fact, I felt as if an all-out brawl would break out.

"Let us continue with introductions." Xemnas said.

"I am Xemnas. The Superior."

Geez, how many times is this guy gonna say his name? I've got it memorized

* * *

_Oh noes...Marluxia has been replaced _

_Dun, dun, dun._


	11. Chapter XI

_Chapter XI (Marly :) )_

* * *

"No. II, Xigbar. The Freeshooter." Xigbar continued with the introductions.

"Yeah you are number two..." I heard Demyx snicker as he told Axel

. Apparently I was the only one that heard.

"No. III, Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer."

I wonder if I get a cool title like sideburns.

Introductions continue to four.

"Saix, no. VII. Luna Diviner."

I looked up at Saix to say that he said the wrong number, but I thought it best to hold my tongue.

Xemnas must have noticed.

"Yes. Our numbers have dwindled overtime. Only thanks to Sora and extenuating circumstances." He glared at Axel.

Noting his turn, "No. VIII, Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames." He said bored.

_A little extravagant?_ I thought upon hearing Axel's title.

"Hi. I'm Demyx, no. IX. The Melodious Nocturine" Demyx seemed the most excited about a new member in the ranks.

I smiled at the thought of us being friends.

"Luxord's my name and gamblings my game." He said with a drunken British slur.

Before I knew it, Xaldin had one of his lances flying right past Luxord's face.

He didn't even notice.

Saix looked as if he would blow a fuse, and Axel had his Chakrams at-the-ready.

Well. That was certainly interesting.

"Does this happen often?" I asked interrupting the chaos.

Luxord was running from Axel and Demyx who were trying to capture him.

"Damn Luxord. How much did you drink?" Xigbar asked a now captured Luxord.

"Take this ruffian to his room!" Saix ordered looking as vicious as ever.

"Happens on a daily basis, doll face." He said grinning at me.

_Ew. Please don't ever call me that again._

I grimaced at my thoughts.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Xemnas faceplamed.

* * *

_Wait... nobodies don't have hearts. Do they?_

_Anybody catch some hidden refrences?_


	12. Chapter XII

_Does Larxene even have anything to do with my little _story?

* * *

_This should be called 'Disorganization XIII'._ I thought cunningly to myself.

Things had calmed down.

Luxord was out cold in him room.

Axel and Demyx had after escorting, or should I say dragging an unconscious Luxord to his room.

"Let us continue with the ceremony." Xemnas said as everyone had settled.

Xemnas waved a hand, and blue letters spelling out my name appeared.

"As Mara, you will hence forth be known as..." He paused.

"It seems Axel has chosen wisely. You will be an excellent addition."

I sensed that he knew something I didn't, besides my name he would give me.

"Your attribute will be of great use to us, puppet master." Xemnas looked to me then the remaining members.

"No. XI, χarma. The Puppet Master."

He announced, maybe a little to dramatically as the letters rearranged and a strange looking X appeared at the beginning of my new name.

"χarma".

"We welcome χarma Organization XIII." Xemnas said.

"Welcome kiddo." Xigbar welcomed me warmly.

I felt strange, a little uneasy.

_Why did I become a Nobody?_

_How did I end up here?_

I had a lot of questions.

"Save your questions for later." Saix appearedbehind me, startling me from my thoughts, from which he seemed to know.

* * *

_Since when does Saix read minds? _

_Then there's Luxord... what were you thinking?!_


	13. Chapter XIII

_Chapter XIII (Roxas... he doesn't even have anything to do with the story) :O_

* * *

"I'll show you to your room." Xigbar appeared beside me.

_Uhhggg... why him? I already don't like him._

All the other members dispersed, leaving me alone with Mr. Creepy.

I reluctantly followed him through The Castle That Never Was, as I had learned what it was called.

We walked in silence to my room.

"So I noticed I'm the only girl here." I asked an awkward question, breaking an even more awkward silence.

"As if. Didn't used to be that way. We had Larxene." He cringed at the mention of her name.

"And the poppet." He said as an after thought.

"So Organization XIII actually had how many members?" I asked.

"14. Lexaeus,Vexen, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and the poppet." He named off the missing members, but he couldn't seem to remember "poppet's" name.

By now we reached my room.

As Xigbar reached for the knob, it opened.

Revealing a Saix who was not watching where he was walking, and he ended up bumping into Xigbar.

"Watch where you are walking no. II." He hissed.

_Pffftt... number two._

I was thinking about what Demyx said to Axel earlier.

I covered my mouth as not to laugh, but a giggle slipped through my fingers.

"You. No. XI, learn your place." He barked.

Saix then walked down the hall and disappeared.

"It's bad enough Xemnas put him in charge of missions, on top of being his guard dog." Xigbar said aside, so no one would hear.

We stepped into my new room.

"Well here ya go. It used to be Marluxia's." He said looking around.

"I think it will suit you just fine. Hell, you kinda look like him." He finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I questioned.

"Your hair."

He said pointing to my bangs, "Its pink."

"My hair is magenta." I stated.

"Well okay." He replied sarcastically.

"Looks like your uniform is all laid out for you." He said changing the subject.

I glance towards the bed to see a cloak, pants, and boots laid out neatly.

Must have been Saix's doing.

I look back at Xigbar.

"Okay, okay. I'm going."He said throwing his arms up dramatically.

I must have gave him the death stare.

He sure left in a hurry.

I changed quickly, not knowing if someone would pop back in.

I found I was wearing a strange necklace.

Not having a memory didn't help my case, but this necklace seemed special.

It was on a long chain, the charm was heavy. A sword with two snakes curled around it decorated the chain, and both ends of the hilt on the sword were two red gemstones.

* * *

_When I think of Xigbar... I think of Demyx Time._


	14. Chapter XIV

_Chapter XIV (Xion... again nothing to do with the story)_

* * *

Hoping it could help somehow, I stuffed my necklace in my pocket as I dashed out the door.

Not looking just as Saix did, I bumped into Demyx. We both end up toppling over each other and we fall into the floor.

"Ohh... ummm sorry." I said embarrassed, still on top of him.

If anyone had seen us, they would have thought something else was going on besides the fact 'we just fell' at our situation.

I glanced to my side to find note cards with spralling, messy handwriting on them.

I jumped up, hoping I didn't cause a scene.

"I believe these are yours." I said handing Demyx his cards.

"Uh huh, thanks." He said gripping his side.

When he moved his hands to take his 'cue cards' I saw the horror.

My necklace was stuck in his side.

"Oh. my Demyx! I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked full of concern.

"Its fine." He said as he started to pull my necklace out of his side. "M-my attribute is w-water." He said with a little pain.

He then flushed water over his wound and it healed in a manner of seconds.

"See? All better. No need to fret kid. Let's thank Kingdom Hearts it wasn't more than a flesh wound." He said handing me a now somewhat bloody necklace.

_Ew... now there's blood on it_

"Oh! I can fix it." He said noticing my grimace.

I was holding my necklace in two hands when Demyx put his on top of mine.

He ran water over the charm, washing it clean.

"Good as new." He smiled.

My charm seemed brighter and not as heavy. He rinsed it clean of my past. I smiled at the thought.

I have a new life and a second chance.

_This is me χarma_, I thought.

"You better start your training. Xaldin is waiting." Demyx interrupted my thoughts backing away from me and still smiling.

He was still embarrassed, maybe a little to much.

He was also flustered.

As he turned on his heel, he slammed right into an opening door.

"What the devil... what in the nothingness is going on?" It was Luxord who was barely audible.

He looked down, almost stumbling over the now semi-conscious Demyx.

"It's just Dem." His speech slurred.

"Oh... my head." He complained, returning to his room.

* * *

_Oh my Luxord... Demyx :)_


	15. Chapter XV

_Chapter XV_

* * *

When the door slammed, Axel was on the other side.

"Oh, Demy. This always happens to you." Axel said, shaking his head.

"χarma, you better get going. You don't want to be late." Axel warned as he was struggling to pick Demyx up.

"Here, let me help." I said holding Demyx up by his other arm.

"Geez, this guy is heavy!" I was struggling too.

"What does he eat?!" I asked as we slowly took him down the hallway to his room.

"Sweets, mostly. He keeps a stash in his room." Axel replied.

"You go through his room?" I asked a little shocked.

"Only because he trashed mine when he was going through everyone's rooms." Axel defended.

"He takes things for something he does. I'm not exactly sure though." Axel said opening the door to Demyx's room.

We set the unconscious Demyx on his bed.

Axel and I stood over Demyx.

"Hmmp. Alright, I've got a handle on things. You can go now." He said shoving me out door.

"You better hurry with your training, Xaldin isn't happy when you're late." He said behind a closed door.

_That was strange... I wonder what Axel is up to..._

* * *

_This chapter is reeeaaalllyy short... _

_Soo. I'll let your imagination run wild on what Axel is up to... ;)_


	16. Chapter XVI

_Chapter XVI (Chapter Terra)_

* * *

I manage to find my way out of the castle... _but now what?_

I look around and see a small cloaked creature.

_ummm... looks likes he's with us_.

_Maybe it can help me_.

"How can I help you, Kupo?" The strange little creature asked.

"I am lost." I said shyly.

"I need to find Xaldin for training. Wouldn't happen to know where I could find him would you?"

"First day on the job. Kupo?" It asked.

"Yes." I replied quickly.

"Just head down this way to Memory's Skyscraper, then you'll find The Grey Area at the top, Kupo" It pointed out.

"Thank you soo much little guy." I smiled.

"Hey. I'm not little. I'm a Moogle, Kupo"

"Okay. Thank you."

I headed off to Memory's Skyscraper. Since no one showed me how to open a dark portal, I had to walk.

_Those guys were no help_.

I'm close to Memory's Skyscraper, when I notice I'm being followed.

_Heartless. Damn, what now?_

More Neoshadows appear, creeping in and out of existence.

_I don't have a weapon._

_I can't fight, but I can run._

I turn to run, only to face another enemy. Dusk Nobodies. _Hasn't this happened before?_

The Nobodies and Heartless movwe in closer.

_Why are they attacking me? Luxord is such a liar._

I watch as I'm slowly surrounded by even more Nobodies.

_Shouldn't my fellow members know I'm in trouble?_

Panicing, I try to run in the opposite direction,but to no avail. There are too many...

* * *

_It would seem a rescue is in order. _

_Will χarma be rescued?_

_Who will it be? _

_To be continued in the next chapter..._


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

_Its been awhile since I last updated hasn't it?_

* * *

I start to feel a pain in my chest, where my heart used to be. _Is this the true feeling of fear?_

I fall to my knees, giving up all hope. Is death possible again, or do I just disappear?

As the pain continues, a bright light flashes. I'm surrounded by the cool air of autumn, seemingly in another world.

Everything about this world is comforting and welcoming. It seems all to familiar.

My surroundings take away the pain. _Why am I here? Did I used to live here?_ I ask myself while walking around a corner.

My feelings are shattered when I see a young girl run past me.

_I come to the realization, that this child is me! I am reliving my past._

My younger self is running from heartless. I am helpless to aid the past. Several of these tiny shadows lash out barely catching my past self.

One jumps, knocking the child to the ground.

Just as the others are about to attack, my attention is drawn to someone approaching.

Light blurs my vision before the stranger is revealed.

The pain returns even stronger than before.

I can only return to the state I was in before my vision; hopeless.

"Woah, hey! Did you have an out of body experience princess?" Xigbar said, startling me back to reality.

I look up to see him inches from my face, just levitating mid-air.

I jump back, bumping into a dusk. With the pain gone, "Don't ever call me that again." I stated, dodging an attack from a nearby neoshadow.

"What's the matter? The princess isn't very good at fighting." He mocked, reloading his arrowguns to take out more heartless.

Thinking to myself,_ -ich, I'll show him._

Concentrating on my inner anger, I summoned enough strength to take on the heartless and nobodies without my weapon.

Attacking each one with a flurry of punches and kicks, our enemy's numbers dwindled as we fought our way through the horde.

Xigbar phased in and out of view, shooting two at once on either side of him. _I wonder how he could see both of them._

I continue fighting until there are three left, all surrounding Xigbar.

He dispatched the two dusks, leaving the neoshadow to me.

The heartless creeps around Xigbar towards me, giving myself an opening to attack.

With the neoshadow's back turned from me, I go for one good punch. But then it quickly sinks into the ground, going underneath me and letting gravity do its dirty-work.

Neither I or Xigbar had time to react to what happens next; my fist connecting with his face.

"Damn, I haven't been hit that hard since then last time faced against a keyblade master." Xigbar said covering his good eye.

I turn around, trying not to laugh. Then I realized, there is still a neoshadow left. I look for it, it seems to be watching us, laughing. After a couple of hits, the last one is defeated.

* * *

_Woah! Did that just really happen?! Stay tuned to see what happens next!_


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XVIII

_Well, well looks like I'm on a roll today..._

* * *

We continue to Memory's Skyscraper with Xigbar to my left.

_Heh, he's hiding his black eye._

"So, Xigbar. Do all Nobodies remember their lives as a somebody?" I ask curiously.

Looking to the left, "Most of the Organization does." He answered.

"Well, what was your life like?" I badger as we approach the steps.

"As if I would tell you. That is for me to know, its all I have left." He turned to me, revealing an angry-looking black eye.

I turn away from him, trying not to laugh again while he opened a portal in the empty foyer.

"What about that vision of yours. What did you see?" He asked stepping through, motioning me to follow.

"That's for me to know. Its my business." I said mocking him.

"You better not pull stunt like that around Saix." He warned as we stepped into the Grey Area.

"And what sort of stunt would that be?" Saix questioned from across the room.

_Eeep- yikes._ I ducked behind Xigbar.

"It would seem our newest member is already showing her place." It was Xaldin.

I would recognize fuzz face anywhere. "Yeah, χarma. What did ya do to Xigbar?" Demyx was up and feeling well.

Saix hovered over me waiting for an answer.

"I umm- accidentally punched him in the face." I said shrinking back in fear.

Saix was rather intimidating.

His reaction was opposite of what I thought he would do.

He calmly walked over to the large windows and looked outside towards 'Kingdom Hearts'. "Number XI, proceed with your mission with number III." He said.

"Looks like your first mission is with me." Xaldin walked over to me.

"We'll be doing a scouting mission, so bring your preparations." He added.

"Err, such as? These pockets don't carry much last time I checked." I said reaching into my pockets.

"Your weapon of cour-" "We- weapon? I don't have a weapon." I interrupted, shocked. _Where do I get a weapon?_ I ask myself.

"You didn't just fight off a horde of heartless and nobodies not a few minutes ago?" Xaldin questioned.

"Umm- yes. But I didn't have my weapon. I don't have one..." I trailed off in thought, _how can I not have a weapon? I assume all the members do._

"Enough of this chit-chat. Get on with the mission and vanquish the heartless threat." Saix ordered.

"very well superior." I replied vehemently. "Follow me." Xaldin said opening a dark portal.

* * *

_Can anyone guess the world they're going to?_


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

_The tutorial level Yay! (Well, sort of) :D _

_I'm so sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I have recently become a college student, so I've been adjusting, but without farther a due I give you chapter 19…_

* * *

We enter into a new world, just as dark as ours.

_Whoa… this world… it's amazing._

"Beautiful isn't it?" Xaldin said glancing towards me.

"Don't get any ideas… unless you want an eye patch to match Xigbar." I threatened.

"I'm not one to tattle, but you will treat me respectfully." Xaldin retorted. "Yes, Superior." I said, hoping he would forget my snide comment.

"Very well, let's continue with our mission." He continued.

_Phew. He won't tell on me. I wouldn't want to face the wrath of Saix. _

_W_e walk through the court yard with no sign of a "heartless threat", until we get to the large doors of the castle. "Locked." Xaldin stated, releasing the stylized handle.

"Could we just have teleported inside just as easy?" I ask, confused.

"That defeats the purpose of the mission. Now go, find another way inside." Xaldin ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

I walk to the center of the circular courtyard only to turn around and see that Xaldin has disappeared. _Well what the hell do I do now? Go on with the mission?_

I carefully study each of the statues guarding the courtyard. As I examine the last statue, I hear a growl. "Heartless!"

_Arhhg, I still don't have a damn weapon! _I thought running away from the forming hoard.

_Okay, I just have to concentrate like Namine taught me, and then I can summon my weapon._

I begin to think about my past life as a human. Some memories begin to arise slowly, and then before I can realize what any of these memories mean; I SUMMON MY WEAPON.

"My weapon, I have a sword!" I exclaim, causing more heartless to appear.

"Oh shi— okay, I got this. Come on, give it your all." I stated grinning.

I get in my battle stance and ready to attack.

With sword gleaming in the little sunlight this world had I make my first attack.

Nearly cutting the new breed of heartless I did not recognize it half.

"You're gonna lost it all!" I shout a battle cry while moving on to the next heartless. Attacking them at all angles and with various spin attacks until almost all of them are destroyed.

"Good job rookie!" I spin around to see Axel emerging from a portal. "Axel? What are you doing here?" I ask. "What? I can't come and check up on you?" He paused. "Besides, I have a surprise after you're through with your mission."

* * *

_Xarma: Surprise?! What is it Axel! Tell mehhhh!_

_Axel: Finish the mission then we'll see... _

_Okay, updating from the library is a good idea, I just need to it more often ... __Tell me what you guys think. Thank you for taking the time to read, and I promise I won't end it there... still lots more to come, LOTS MORE :) _


	20. Chapter XX

Axel's Surprise

_Well, well. Looks like it's that time again, wow chapter 20 already?! It surely doesn't feel like I've written and typed 20 chapters o.o. I wonder what the surprise is..._

_I guess you'll find out in this chapter ;)_

* * *

I defeat the rest of the heartless with ease, and I turn to find Axel has disappeared as well, only to discover Xaldin in his place.

"Wha—Xaldin! Where did you go?! You left me to die!" I exclaim.

"You had better be happy you didn't go with Xigbar or Demyx on your first mission." He stated as I shuddered at the mention of Xigbar.

"Besides, it was all part of your test to summon your weapon." He continued.

"Well, looks like I passed with flying colors then." I said smiling, placing my arms behind my head as my sword dematerialized at will.

"Not so fast. You still need to find a way inside to complete the mission, and I need to teach you the basics of battle." He added.

"Dammit." I mutter under my breath.

_Great, more work… he already left me alone one time. Could he do it again?_

"Well, how do I get into the castle?" I ask, "You want me to finish my mission don't you?" I finish.

"If you continue with this behavior, I will report you to Saix, and then to the Super—"

"I'm sorry Xaldin, I'll stop." I interrupted him.

"As I was saying, I can only give you a hint about getting in, and it looks like you have already figured part of it out. It is the statues; they are the key to completing your mission." He finished, and then opened a portal and stepped through.

"Key you say? This will be too easy." I summon my sword once more.

"Okay… one more time." I swing my sword hoping to break the statue.

Not only does it not break, it comes to life! I have to face a large stone enemy.

_Oh, Just wonderful. He leaves me the hard, dangerous work to do._

Just as I plan to slash the stone gargoyle in half, something wraps cold arms around me.

I glance up at my attacker to find another stone enemy.

I am helpless to fight myself free.

I can't move in any way to free my right arm. I might as well be useless with no arm to wield my sword with.

"Nahhgg- let me go!" I struggle to escape.

"Watch out!" A familiar voice warned.

The statue crumbles from a burst of flames and I fall to my knees.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" I ask a little weakened from the attack and spell.

"Saving your ass, what does it look like?" Axel said barely dodging a slash from stone claws.

"Here, take this." Axel throws me a suspicious blue liquid in a bottle.

"It's an elixir; you'll feel better if you drink it." He defeated one and two others appear.

I drank the elixir, and instantly felt better.

I summoned my weapon once more.

"Okay, lets go Axel."

back-to-back, I take on one and Axel the other.

In a flurry of attacks with chakram and sword, the last are easily defeated.

"So, this surprise of yours, what is it?" I question.

"Looks like you'll find out soon enou—"

"Axel! You are interrupting training." Xaldin had returned from wherever he had been.

"Oh…" Axel turns and creates a portal and quickly steps through, completely avoiding his situation.

"I uhh.. I was in trouble. He had followed us here I guess." I defended. "Just finish the mission", he said rubbing his temples.

* * *

_Orrr we won't find out what the surprise is….. _

_Again, please R&R. It is greatly appreciated. If there are any ideas you guys have for me too add just PM me ^_^_

_I have everything planned out, it's just a matter of getting it typed up :P_

_Thank you for your support so far :D_


End file.
